Un amor conejal
by Scarleth-chan
Summary: Se trata de digimon tamer un amor en secreto de terriermon y lopmon leanlo
1. El beso

**Ok se que he estado desconectada pero los personajes:**

 **Henri-Takato-Yuri-Rika-Rinamon-Terriermon-Lopmon-Ignmon.**

Era un hermoso dia de verano sin escula, sin trabajo y lo mejor…pasrtela jugando con tus estaba jugando con Kenta ,Hirokasu y takato jugaba con Suzzy y Yuri que los digimons se pusieron a jugar en la computadora de Henri "Batalla digimon", un juego que habia creado no aceptaba que lopmon y rinamon lo vencieran a el y a de perder fueron a comer mientras que las digimons se pusieron a platicar de quienes les gustaban rinamon dijo friamente que nadie.Y lopmon no podia decirlo rinamon le empezo a hblar (o mas bien a fregar pero bueno).

-Quien es?-preguntaba anciosa rinamon

-Nadie -dijo sonrojadita lopmon

Claro que si es alguien-decia rinamon

Esta bien pero es un secreto-dijo lopmon acercandosele a la oreja y le dijo-Es terriermon

-Es enserio wuau-Grito rinamon

-No le digas a nadie-dijo con mirada splicante lopmon

-Ok no le dire a nadie-dijo rinamon

Gracias-dijo lopmon

Y se fueron a de comer se fueron todos quedando solo lopmon y terriermon en el cuarto de se srntia incomoda con el y viceversa ,era tanto el silencio que terriermon decidio hablar.

Oye quieres ir a jugar con migo manana a las 5 am?-pregunto terriermon

Claro-contesto lopmon.

Al dia siguiente a las 5 am lopmon se fue con terriermon a un pequeno campo de flores que habia cerca de ahi.

Este campo es muy hermoso-dijo lopmon

Lo se -dijo terriermon -juguemos a rodar

No lo se no lo creo-dijo lopmon insegura

Estaras bien o acaso eres una ㈂0?-dijo burlonamente terriermon

Claro que no-dijo lopmon empujando a terriermon quien la jalo y ambos se fueron rodando colina abajo,cuando pararon lopmon le estaba dando un beso a terriermon que al darse cuenta se separo rapidamente.Y terriermon se quedo atonito ,sin hablar o pararse,asi que lopmon se fue corriendo a casa llorando pensaba que habia roto su amistad con terriermon estaba demasiado :(.

 **Ok manana subo otro cap adios digifans.**


	2. Un beso de mi parte

**Hola este es otro cap lamento que el primero no se habia puesto como sea empezemos**

Luego de que lopmon se fuera terriermon se habia sonrojado penso que le gustaba a lopmon y queria decirle que a el tambien pero no sabia como asi que se fue con leomon (porque digamos que el tenia una chicas que lo seguian) .Llego a casa de Yury en poco tiempo ,leomon estaba corriendo o mas bien haciendo le conto lo ocurrido (y leomon poniendo cara de chica cuando su amiga le dice quien le gusta)(como sea) cuando le conto todo leomon se puso a reir.

Que te sucede de que te ries?-pregunto dudoso terriermon

De que no aceptas que lopmon te ame ,si yo estuviera en su etapa ya seria mi novia pero ni modo-dijo leomon

Que acaso a ti tambien te gusta?!-pregunto terriermon enojado

Tranquilo ,pero si,para que mentir-dijo leomon

Eso es imposible ella jamas saldria contigo-grito terriermon

Oye tranquilo,la verdad una vez la vi cuando Suzzy la estaba…-pero leomon no pudo terminar pues terriermon le empezo a decir algo

Como te atreves a verla en su bano-dijo terriermon gritando de nuevo

Oye calmate no la vi cuando se banaba era cuando Suzzy la estaba molestando pobre-dijo leomon-como sea me voy adios.

Leomon se fue y terriermon se fue a hablar con Henri sobre todo eso.

Que hago-dijo terriermon

No lo se porque no le dices que te gusta-dijo Henri

En eso llega rinamon.

Mmmmmm,ya se praxtica de eso con rinamon-dijo Henri

Bueno-dijo terriermon

De que-pregunto rinamon

Cuentale-dijo Henri

Terriermon le conto todo y ella le dijo que empezaron a practicar.

Yo te amo -dijo eso iba pasando lopmon y cuando vio eso se fue llorando al cuarto de se fue a consolarla.

Oye ese es un mal entendido dejame explicarte-dijo calmada rinamon

No lo vi con mis ojos sabias que me gusta-dijo lopmon entre sollozos

Dejala yo le explico y porfavor cierra la puerta-dijo terriermon a lo que rinamon accedio,dejandolos solos a ellos.

Escicha no es lo que piensas y quiero decirte que me gustas-dijo terriermon

A mi tambien me gustas-dijo lopmon secandose las lagrimas

No llores-dijo terriermon secando las lagrimas y echo esto le dio un beso corto con un poco de eso entro Henri para ver como iban al ver esto decidio dejarlos solos a los tortolos.

 **Manana subo otro cap bye.**


End file.
